World of Warcraft/Créditos
=Windows= Créditos de World of Warcraft ;Diseño del juego :Blizzard Entertainment ;Productor ejecutivo :Michael Morhaime ;Líder del equipo :Mark E. Kern ;Director de arte :William Petras ;Director creativo :Chris Metzen ;Animador líder :Kevin Beardslee ;Artista líder :Justin Thavirat ;Artista líder de personajes :Brandon Idol ;Diseñadores líder :Robert Pardo :Ayman Adham ;Programador líder :John Cash ;Artista técnico líder :Kyle Harrison ;Productores :Shane Dabiri :Carlos Guerrero ;Producción adicional :Chris Sigaty ;Programación :Jesse Blomberg :Daniel Buckler :Robert Bridenbecker :Jeff Chow :Scott Hartin :Sam Lantinga :Twain Martin :Loren McQuade :Collin Murray :David Ray :Joe Rumsey :Derek Sakamoto :Tim Truesdale :Matthew Versluys :Jeremy Wood ;Programación adicional :Andy Bond :Bob Fitch :Monte Krol :Graham Madarasz :Jayesh J. Patel :James Edward Anhalt III :Don Grey :Evelyn Smith ;Programación de la instalación/parcheado/distribución :Brian Fitzgerald :John Mikros :John Stiles :Tony Tribelli :Stephen C. Wong ;Productor de la instalación/parcheado/distribución :Derek Simmons ;Animadores :Adam Byrne :Jay Hathaway :Eric Henze :Solomon Lee ;Artistas de ciudades/mazmorras :Jose Aello Jr. :Roger Eberhart :Dana Jan :Aaron Keller :Jimmy Lo :Matt Mocarski :Brian Morrisroe :Jamin Shoulet :John Staats ;Artistas del contenido del mundo :Carlo Arellano :Sam Didier :Brian Hsu :Roman Kenney :Maxx Marshall :Matt Milizia :Daniel Moore :Ted Park :Gary Platner ;Artista técnico :Peter Underwood ;Diseñadores del nivel exterior :Bo Bell :James Chadwick :Mark Downie :Alen Lapidis :Matt Sanders ;Arte adicional :David Berggren :Allen Dilling :Toph Gorham :Trevor Jacobs :Thomas Jung :Cameron Lamprecht :Rob McNaughton :Micky Neilson :Matt Oursbourn ;Diseñadores del juego :Tom Chilton :Eric Dodds :Michael Heiberg :Kevin Jordan :Jeffrey Kaplan :John Yoo ;Diseñadores de búsquedas :Alex Afrasiabi :Michael Backus :S. Christine Brownell :Shawn F. Carnes :Michael Chu :Jeffrey Kaplan :Pat Nagle ;Diseñadores del mundo :Geoff Goodman :Andy Kirton :Joshua Kurtz :Steven Pierce ;Diseño adicional :Tom Cadwell :David Kristofer Fried :David Hale :Eric Maloof :Scott Mercer :Matthew Morris :Jennifer Powell :Dean Shipley ;Director de la intro cinemática, escritor :Matthew Samia ;Director del trailer cinemático, escritor :Harley D. Huggins II ;Productor cinemático :Scott Abeyta ;Procesamiento de vídeo y supervisor de postproducción :Joeyray Hall ;Artístas cinemáticos :Jonathan Berube :Nicholas S. Carpenter :Jeff Chamberlain :Aaron Chan :Ben Dai :Fausto DeMartini :Sheng Jin :Jeramiah Johnson :Jon Lanz :James McCoy :Matthew Mead :Joe Peterson :Dennis Price :Jarett Riva :Xin Wang :Kenson Yu ;Artistas técnicos de las cinemáticas :John Burnett :Joseph Frayne :Steeg Haskell :Jared Keller :Hung Le :Nelson Wang ;Supervisor de la granja de renderizado :Michael Kramer ;Artistas adicionales de las cinemáticas :Dan Burke :John Chalfant :Ryan Duncan :Mark Skelton :Patrick Thomas :Seth Thompson :Ru Weerasuriya :Jason Wen ;Supervisor de audio (Cinematics) :Glenn Stafford ;Productor de sonido :Gloria Soto ;Compositor líder :Jason Hayes ;Diseñador líder de sonido :Brian David Farr ;Música :Tracy W. Bush :Derek Duke :Jason Hayes :Glenn Stafford ;Diseño de sonido :Tracy W. Bush :Victor Crews :Brian David Farr ;Supervisor de casting de voces y editor de sonido :Tami Donner Harrison ;Dirección de voz :Chris Metzen :Micky Neilson ;Actuación de voz :Michele Marie Arko :Tracy W. Bush :Joey Cash :Johnny Cash :Victor Crews :Sam Didier :Tami Donner Harrison :Derek Duke :Michelle Elbert :Brian David Farr :Ron Frybarger :Manuel Gonzales :Carrie Gordon-Lowrey :Trula Hoosier :Harley D. Huggins II :Timothy Ismay :Monte Krol :Tom Wyner :Jonathan A. Mankin :Twain Martin :Holly Matecki :Sean McCrea :Chris Metzen :Kaeo Milker :Lani Minella :Michael Morhaime :Collin Murray :Gloria Neely :Micky Neilson :Nicholas M. Pisani :Gary Platner :David Saunders :Evelyn Smith :Glenn Stafford :Snoopy Watkins :Sunda Zafrin ;Ejecutivo de lanzamiento mundial :Paul W. Sams ;Gestor de lanzamiento mundial :Itzik Ben-Bassat :Lisa Pearce ;Composición del manual :Eli Catalan ;Productor del manual :Jason Hutchins ;Desarrollo y edición del manual :Eli Catalan :Elliot Chin :Jason Hutchins :Mark E. Kern :Denise Lopez :Jonathan A. Mankin :Chris Metzen :Robert Pardo :Lisa Pearce :Evelyn Smith ;Trabajo artístico del manual :Carlo Arellano :Adam Byrne :Sam Didier :Allen Dilling :Eric Henze :Brian Hsu :Brandon Idol :Semi Kim :Chris Metzen :Ted Park :William Petras :Glenn Raine :John Staats :Justin Thavirat :Ru Weerasuriya :Thanks to White Wolf ;Gestor de aseguramiento de calidad :John Lagrave ;Gestores asistentes de aseguramiento de calidad :Sean McCrea :Mark Moser ;Supervisor nocturno de aseguramiento de calidad :Jonathan A. Mankin ;Probadores líderes de aseguramiento de calidad :Robert Foote :Michael Murphy ;Asistente líder de aseguramiento de calidad :Kelly Chun ;Ingeniero técnico de aseguramiento de calidad :Jason Fader :Evelyn Smith ;Pruebas de compatibilidad de aseguramiento de calidad :Omar Gonzalez :Danny H. Nguyen :Taylor Russ ;Líderes de equipo de aseguramiento de calidad :Michele Marie Arko :Scott N. Army :Ben Brode :Shane S. Cargilo :Jamie Chang :Michael C. Chen :Steven Chow :Dennis Crabtree :Les W. Douglas :Michelle Elbert :Ron Frybarger :Ed Kang :Jin Kim :Ray Laubach :Brian Love :Chris Manprin :Justin K. Parker :Lee Sparks :Craig Steele :David G. Wagner :Stan Wang ;Probadores del juego :Nicholas Betteker :Edward Bui :Jeff Chang :Jack Chen :James Cho :Aaron Contreras :Brandon Crumpler :Tim Daniels :Foster Michael Elmendorf :Mei Dean Francis :Jon Graves :Josh Hillborn :Timothy Ismay :Michael Maggard :Stuart Massie :Jeff McLean :Kurtis Paddock :RA Pearson :Nicholas M. Pisani :Anthony Reyes :William Roseman :Charles Salzman :David A. Sanchez :Samuel Schrimsher :Michael Schwan Jr. :Anant Singh :Brian Stankowitz :Shawn Su :Michael Mooteh Sun :Alex Tsang :Joseph Vales :Brandan Vanderpool :Sean Wang :Geoffrey Yeh :Tengying Yu ;Pruebas del juego adicionales :Zach Allen :Zebulon Batke :Josh Bertram :Zach Callanan :Wesley Campbell :Greg Cucchissi :Dustin Chang :Yuan Cheng :Jack Cheung :Joel G. Clift :Matt Coalson :Beni Elgueta :Dave Eliasberg :Brian Fattorini :Gary Gibson :Manuel Gonzales :Justin Hamilton :Jason Hall :Patrick Henry :Lyno Hychong :Jeff Jones :Stephen Kim :Jason Liang :Richard Lin :Robert Lohaus :John Meyers :Brandon Norton :Haz Novoa :Wale Oyejide :David Potts :Emilio Segura :Kenneth Shaw :Steve Shin :Geordie Swainbank :Walter Takata :Joshua Tapley :Jeffrey Therrien :Ian Welke :Christopher Van Der Westhuizen :Constance Wang :Daniel Westmoreland :Brian Love :David G. Wagner ;Gestor de soporte técnico :Thor Biafore ;Gestor asistente de soporte técnico :Jason Stilwell ;Lider de servicios de facturación y cuenta :Doug Abel ;Ventas/Facturación :Liam Knapp :Dean Sheldon :Jason White ;Programación del soporte técnico :David Nguyen ;Representantes del soporte técnico :Charlie Areson :Jason Chen :Brett Dixon :Norman Harms :Joseph Holley :John Hsieh :Chad Jones :Jeff Jones :Richard Kennedy :Nathan Lutsock :Kris Nedrebo :Michael Nguyen :Michael Pierce :Cuong Quach :Adam Slack :Scott Sweeting :Martin Tande :Micah Whipple :Mataio Wilson :Jaime Wood :Kenny Zigler ;Gestor del soporte dentro del juego :Eric Avila ;Líderes del soporte dentro del juego :Mitchell Bricker :Christine Manley :Jason Park :John Schwartz :Maximilian Whitaker III ;Soporte dentrro del juego :Dustin Chang :Jeremy Conrad :Josh Downs :Nathan Erickson :Bejan Fozdar :Justin Goad :Manuel Gonzales :Ryan Gunst :Justin Guthrie :Kristen Hewes :Danielle Homer :Tony Hsu :Bryan Langford :Corey Louie :Mark McCarty :Travis Otten :Kyle Riseling :Trevor Rothman :Julie Sklarew :Brian Smith :Laura Szigeti :Asheesh Thukral :Chris Voss :Oliver Voß :David Wareham ;Productores de traducción :Jason Hutchins ;Productor asociado de traducción :Jonas Laster VUG LOCALIZATION TEAM ;Gestor general :Gerry Carty ;Gestor de traducción europea :Barry Kehoe ;Gestor senior del proyecto :Eithne Hagan ;Gestor de ventas de traducción :Annette Lee ;Gestor del proyecto ligüístico :Laura Casanellas ;Coordinador lingüistico :Corina Zaha ;Gestor de ingeniería :Lawrence Moran ;Ingeniero senior :David Doheny ;Gestor de aseguramiento de calidad :David Hickey ;Líder senior de aseguramiento de calidad :Conor Harlow ;Probadores de aseguramiento de calidad - Francés :Maurice Larkin :Russell Perin :Dimitry Renardet ;Probadores de aseguramiento de calidad - Alemán :Sandra Rothig :Henry Ertner :Hugh Lawton ;Coordinación de audio y vídeo :Bill Sweeney :David Fleming ;Validación de la versión de disponibilidad general :Philippe Gendreau Blizzard Entertainment ;Desarrollo de negocio y operaciones de negocio :Paul W. Sams ;Desarrollo y operaciones de negocio :Elaine Di Iorio :Denise Lopez :Isaac Matarasso :Lisa Pearce :Sarah Tucker ;Gestor de tecnologías de la información :Robert Van Dussen ;Tecnologías de la información :Edward Hanes :Brian Hill :Michael Kramer :Hung Nguyen :Mike Pearce :Mike Schaefer :Jeremy Heath-Smith :Casey Suyeto :Stephen T. Wong ;Ingeniero de tecnologías de la información y diseño de la red de trabajo :Adrian Luff :Jeff Berube ;Archivador de datos :Kris Mackey ;Administración de la oficina/Recursos humanos/Gestión de las instalaciones :Kacy Dishon :Jeanette Gullock :Kaeo Milker :Jamie Neveaux :Hugh Todd :Talishia Thompson ;Gestor financiero :David Gee :Paul W. Sams ;Relaciones públicas :Lisa Bucek-Jensen :Elliot Chin :Gil Shif :George Wang ;Equipo de la web :Lisa Bucek-Jensen :Mathieu Chauvin :Geoff Fraizer :Mike Hein :Jon Jelinek :Gil Shif :Alex Sun :Blaine Whittle ;Gestor de la comunidad :Lisa Bucek-Jensen :Daniel Chin :Paul Della Bitta :Gil Shif :Kristen DeMeza ;Consejo legal :Kevin Crook :Terri Durham :Rod Rigole :Eric Roeder :Tracy Gibbs :James Shaw ;Gestor global de la marca :Neal Hubbard :Marc Hutcheson :Matt Kassan ;Ventas en Norteamérica :Philip O'Neil :Bruce Slywka :Lowell Vaughen ;Servicios creativos de marketing :Kathy Carter-Humphreys :Jessica Drossin :Zachary Hubert :Steven Parker :Raul Ramirez :Hayley Sumner :Bill Watt ;Contrataciones :Jack Sterling ;Trabajo artístico del empaquetamiento :Brom :William Petras :Justin Thavirat ;Fabricación :Tom Bryan :Robert Wharton ;Compañías de alojamiento :AT&T :DACOM/KIDC :Telia ;Director de Dunsel Development :Frank Pearce Jr. ;Especialista de Dunsel :Alan Dabiri ;Agradecimientos a :Chris Sigaty :Kirk Mahony :Jimmie Nelson :Donna Anthony :Beau Yarbrough :Ian Welke :Christophe Ramboz :Michael Fuller :Flavie Gufflet :Stuart Rose :Duane Stinnett :Brenda Perdion :Brad Mason :Don Grey :Huong Grey :James Goddard ;Agradecimientos especiales :Blizzard North :Bruce Hack :Jean-François Grollemund :Bob Davidson :Jan Davidson ;Contratantes de sonido cinemático :David Farmer :Paul Menichini :Jeff Kurtenacker :Michael Aarvold :Robert Michael Sherlock :Tom Brewer ;Música de coro original interpretada por :University Choir & California State University Long Beach ;Música original grabada en :Citrus College Glendora CA ;Queremos extender unos agradecimientos muy especiales a :ALL OUR FAMILIES. YOUR NEVER-ENDING PATEIENCE AND UNDERSTANDING MADE IT ALL POSSIBLE. WE LOVE YOU! ;Agradecimientos adicionales :Celeste Aviva :Tracy Farr :Amber Ray :Tiffany Hayes :Taylor Hayes :Andrea Lobo :The Idols :Pat Morrison :Shane Lacy Hensley :Michele Henze :Claudia Guerrero :Alanna Guerrero :My brother Brad... we all need heroes :Kim Bridenbecker :Ashley Bridenbecker :Alexander K. Lee :The Chosen :Bill :Peter Milizia :The Petras Family :Rob Chacko :Kandice Murray :Michelle Delgado :The Thavirats :Corinna Lee :Kayla Hong :Tim Nguyen :Mike Phillips :Cathy Tsai :The Chow Family :Suzanne Di Piazza :Pooka :Kerri Jaquith Simmons :Patricia :Nate :Chris :Matt :Jenna :Laura Szigeti :Sofia Vergara :Sarah Arellano :Olivia Lee Heiberg :Nikita Mikros :April Metzen :Sofia Metzen :Girls of Starbucks :Mary Cash :Johnny Cash :Joey Chas :Katherine Jordan :Penelope Jordan :Danna :Jessica :Tisa :Jade :Breanna :Gammaray Helen Mckenney :Bill Blomberg :Kathie Blomberg :The Sakamoto Family :Nicholas Betteker :Angelista :Napoleon Dynamite :Joohyun Lee :April Beardslee :Noah Beardslee :Dawn Marshall :Mandilynn Weygandt :Stephanie Keefer :the good people of the Daily Blab :Ed Narahara :May Narahara :Sheryl Narahara :Arleen Powell :Andrew Thompson :Imelda Kern :Alex Kern :Olivia Lee :Peter Jackson :Victoria :Garrett :Cassandra :Katherine Jordan :Gina MacGregor :Karen Barris :Julia Barris :The Infamous Kitt3n :Hilary Carnes :F. C. Carnes :Happy 30th to RUSH :Lara Lee :Brenda Perdion :Tina Maloof :Melissa Maloof :The Pearce Family :Smoove TB :The Bandit :The PUNisher :The Leaky Faucet :T. Blave :The Censor :Susan Wooley-Sams :Matthew Sams :Michael Sams :Megan Wooley :Tina Chan :Stacy Frayne :Haibo Li :Katelynn Hassler :Lucianna Kochnoff :Shelly Mead :Debbie Lanz :Jessica Ellis :Khana Le :Brian Flora :Chen Bin Hua :The Price Family :Deana Matarasso :Harminder Brar :The McCoy Family :The Yu Family :The Wang Family :The Samia Family :The Chamberlain Family :The Burnett Family :The Haskell Family :The Dai Family :The Peterson Family :The Carpenter Family :Joe Biafore :Beverly Lagrave :Shangreaux Lagrave :Dee Ann Fifer :Riley :The Sigaty Family :Melissa Huggins :Laura Clifton :Jason Hall :Damian Russell Hall :Koren Buckner :Gali Mehl :The Ben‑Bassat Family :David Di Iorio :Cameron Di Iorio :Brianna Di Iorio :Nicole Hamelin :Matt Smiley :Shaun Smiley :Amanda Smiley :Ty Williams :Noel Williams :Marge Williams :Silvia Van Dusen :Kai Van Dusen :Kiana Van Dusen :Astrid Ross :K. C. Ross :Janée Laster :Everyone at Hewlett‑Packard :Everyone at Cisco :Yan Kahlé :Jean‑Claude :All European Guilds :All our families :Our wifes and husbands :Our children :Our poor red eyes :The parents of the famous :The coffee machine :Mom&Dad :The inventor of the cheese sandwich :Mamie in the Kitchen :Our new chairs :The Japanese Restaurant :The 2‑brain‑theory :Zickouille :Boomshaker :Pompounette :The GMs that won't put off their shoes :The Pitbull :Graou :Ricounet :Doucls :Uncle Scrooge :Le Check :Bobox :All clowns :$%#% me - I am famous! :The sexy HR girls :All boulets :The Galapagos Islands :The famous danish humor :The holy migration plan : :Parisien Vampire society : :Spygurl for the Hooter :Eric for loosing at War 3 :Babyfoot :Cedric's wine cellar :Yes...sooooooon TM :William the danish knight :Gali Mehl :The great city of Holon :The Kibbutz :While producing this game we don't abused or hurt any pixels ! Equipo de Blizzard en Europa ;Ventas, marketing y relaciones públicas :Cédric Maréchal :Anne Bérard :Julia Gastaldi :Eric Chauveau :Yann Pallatier :Guillaume Sartre :Martin Leidenfrost :Prune Moldawan :Sebastien Gernault :Matthew Arthur :Pierre Rosenthal ;Desarrollo de negocio/Finanzas :Delphine Le Corre :Benoit Mechineau :Benoit Dufour ;Equipo técnico :Jean-Michel Courivaud :Julien Mariani :Steve Viegas :Philippe Peeters :Mathieu Chauvin :Laurent Bourcier :Fanny Hermant :Thierry Sudan :Jean-Claude Krijestorac :Mourad Kaci ;Servicios de soporte :Fréderic Menou :Christian Scharling :Emmanuel Obert ;Gestores de soporte al consumidor :Emmanuel Obert :Christian Scharling :Rainer Mayer :Robert Ashby :Ernst ten Bosch ;Gestores asistentes de soporte al consumidor :Sophie Bellegarde :Cedric Galins :Erin Johanson :Linus Flink :Nikolaj Wendt :Rinaldo Andreolli :Alexis Guariguata :Jan Graber :Hansjörg Brandt :Thomas Lenglet :Cedryck Poitelon :Marie-Hélène Atienz :Luca Zucconelli :Alexandre Vallee :Lisa Cree :Christian Czubatinski :Mark Clements :Gregory Bourgeois :Owen James Thomas :Sebastiaan Van Doornspeek :Kasper Giehm :Richard Barham :Sebastian Nachtigall :Alexander Ipfelkofer :Clemens Krainer :Heiko Dieregsweiler :Christian Reshoeft :Jean-Pierre Poulain :Romain Dijoux :Yann Dessaude :Nicolas Guion :Stephane Perroud :Gesine Fischer ;Gestión de Blizzard Europe :Itzik Ben Bassat ;Equipo administrativo :Elodie Dupuis ;Gestor de la comunidad :Gernot Leusch (Garry) :Jean-Baptiste Pennes Equipo de Blizzard en Korea ;Ventas, marketing y relaciones públicas :Richard Kwon :Patrick Lee :Christy Um :Hyejin Yum :Jinkyu Ko :Yungjoo Ko :Sam Ohn :Steve Kang ;Desarrollo de negocio :Tommy Park :Mac Kown ;Operaciones :Jungwon Hahn :Taewon Yun :Changuk Park ;Operaciones de red :Sungsoo Khim :Sangyong Park :Minhong Kim :Manjung Ha ;Equipo técnico :Jiwoong Kim :Joon Ho Lee :Juno Kwak :Julie Song :Johghyuk Lee :Han Baek Choi :Sangeun Gu :Jean Park :Seungki Choi :Hyojin Bae :Dohyeong Kim :Eunjin Kim ;Servicios de soporte :James Kim :Jeongwon Min :Kumshim Shin :Bum Choi :Young Namgoong :Wonjong Lee :Hyunshin Lim :Jihun Lee :Jiyoon Kim :Eunjung Lee :Jinman Park :Yooseok Pan :Taehee Kang :Jin Sun Park :Yongjo Choi :Hosung Lee :Eunyoung Park :Jaehong Jeong :Minsun Back :Yoonhee Kim :Dongkyun Kang :Kyunghyo Kim :Hyojin Kim :Kyungtae Myung :Sungho Eom :Jaeburn Ahn :Aungoun Lee :Jungjun Lee :Sanhak Jeon :Chulsoo Jung ;Finanzas y administración :Ahlim Kim :Kate Kim :Okyoung Lee :Chami Kang :Junghoon Kim :Hyunjung Noh ;Cuartel general de Asia pacífica :Hubert Larenandie :Frank Villet :Mark Warburton :Chris Ansell :Kim Watt :Michael Tan :Steve Voorma Herramientas de desarrollo ;Usa la librería de propósito general "zlib" - Copyright by :Jean-loup Gailly :Mark Adler ;Usa la librería Freetype 2.0 - El proyecto Freetype tiene copyright de :David Turner :Robert Wilhelm :Werner Lemberg ;Usa la fuente TrueType Morpheus :Kiwi Media Inc. Copyright :Eric Oehler (Design)